The present invention relates to fighting fires using water capsules. Current methods of fighting fires include using hoses to spray water on the fire or using aircraft (e.g., airplanes and helicopters) to drop large amounts of water on the fire. However, using these methods the water does not fall with efficiency or capacity. When it rains water comes down to the earth in the form of drops, which gives the water mass to placate fire. However, when water is forced through the air (i.e., through a hose or from an aircraft), the water expands in the air and the temperature of the air may cause part of the water to evaporate into the air. This expansion and evaporation of the water can cause the water to have insufficient power to combat the fire. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a means and method to deliver water to a specific place while generally preventing the water from expanding and evaporating in the air.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing means and methods for fighting fires that carry the water to the fire in capsules.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.